


Time To Make This House a Home

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Good Dad, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Eddie Diaz gets the family he deserves, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: Christopher becomes unwell at school, and he wants his Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 895





	Time To Make This House a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Hi. I'm new. One of my favourite people dragged me here with her enthusiasm, and this is for her.
> 
> Caution: Writer loves the idea of Buck calling Eddie, Eds when they’re lovey-dovey.

Cap’s Thai beef with noodles is wafting up to his nostrils, and he’s just about to dig in when his phone vibrates in his pocket. They only have two hours left on shift, but it’s been a gruelling one. He checks the number but can’t place it.

Cap gives him a nod, and he takes a few steps away from the table and answers.

“Hello, Eddie Diaz speaking.”

Immediately, he can hear the happy squeals of the children in the background, and he starts to worry. Christopher.

“Hello,” a polite voice replies, “I’m Ms-“

“Is Christopher okay?” Eddie interrupts, turning back to the table, looking straight at Buck who stiffens immediately.

“Mr Diaz, I’m Christopher’s English teacher, Ms Flores. He told me he wasn’t feeling very well, and he doesn’t usually complain about anything, so when I asked, and he said his hips hurt, I thought I should let you know.”

The anxiety must show on his face, because Buck has lost all interest in his food, and is excusing himself from the table.

“I’ll come and get him, right away,” he promises, looking straight at Bobby to see whether he’s listening in and will agree to let Eddie bail early.

“Sorry, Mr Diaz, he’s been asking for Buck. Is he your partner?” Ms Flores asks, “Maybe it would calm him down if you could bring him along?"

Buck was mouthing and exaggerated ‘is he okay?’ from beside him, distracting him enough that he didn’t quite hear that whole sentence, but he gets the gist, Christopher has asked for Buck specifically.

“Yes, sure. I’ll bring him,” he agrees, mouthing at Buck ‘he wants you’, then watches as Buck does not shield his emotions about being wanted by Christopher in the slightest, and lights up like Times Square at Christmas.

“We’ll be about 20 minutes. Thank you, Ms-“ Dammit, Eddie thinks, he hates that names are the first thing he forgets when he's stressed.

“Flores,” she provides, “We’ll make sure he’s taken good care of until you get here.”

“Thanks,” he replies, ending the call and looking at Bobby.

“Go.” Bobby allows before he can ask. “Uh,” Eddie stammers, “Christopher was asking after Buck?” Buck looks at Bobby with big pleading puppy dog eyes, while Chim not so subtlety snickers into his noodles.

“Fine.” Bobby concedes, “But you both make it up to me on your next day shift.”

They’re halfway down the stairs already.

-

Eddie fills Buck in on the drive over. Buck seems just as concerned as he is, so he reassures him that they’ll call Chris’s doctor to check if he needs to visit him. He hopes it’s just a case of his son going a little too hard during his morning physio, and that he’ll be okay with rest and some anti-inflammatories.

They find Christopher sitting in the corridor, outside the office, with whom Eddie presumes the teacher that called him; Ms Flores.

“BUCK!” Christopher yells happily, not sounding in pain at all. But Eddie can tell by the way he doesn’t immediately go to get up with his crutches that he’s a bit sore.

“Hey, Dad,” Christopher greets, as Eddie picks him up, and gives Ms Flores a nod.

“Hey Pal, you feeling a bit sore?” Eddie asks, kissing him on the head before passing him over to Buck, who’d been introducing himself to the teacher.

“It’s not that bad,” Christopher answers stoically, which makes Eddie grin and ruffle his hair.

“Mr Diaz?” the woman interrupts, offering him a hand to shake, “I’m Ms Flores.”

“Eddie,” he introduces, “Thank you for looking after him. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“None whatsoever, Christopher is a wonderful kid; you should both be very proud.”

Buck looks over at Eddie, and they exchange a look. Did she say both?

Eddie heads to the office and checks over the paperwork, stating they were advised by the school appropriately and were taking Christopher into their care. As he signs, Ms Flores drops another sheet next to him. He looks up puzzled.

“Oh, I thought maybe you could add your partner on to your Emergency Contacts while you’re here. That way we can call him if you’re away from your phone.”

Eddie can feel himself blush, and he can’t seem to get any words out, and even if he could, how could he object at this point? When he looks over his shoulder at Buck and Christopher, he sees exactly how this looks, and if he’s honest, he’s very okay with it. He adds Buck’s details, all off by heart and she gives him a knowing smile.

Buck carries Christopher back to the car and straps him in carefully, while Eddie hangs a step behind, watching them. Seeing them together like this, smiling and happy, Buck being so loving; he feels like his heart's being stolen by them, piece by piece. 

It's not a long drive home. Because Christopher has Buck there, and he pinkie promises to stay, he's easily convinced to have some medicine, and nod off for a well-deserved nap.

Eddie is watching over him from the door when he feels Buck come and stand behind him, watching with him.

“Did Ms Flores say _both_ earlier?” Buck whispers and Eddie can practically hear his teasing grin.

Eddie turns and grins shyly up at him, “About that. She gave me an emergency contact form and asked that I _add_ my partner onto it.” Eddie holds his breath and watches for any sign that Buck might hate that idea, but he just shrugs and smirks a little. Then he starts giggling. 

“Why are _you_ finding this so amusing?”

Buck snorts, “It’s just that this isn’t the first time I’ve been called your significant other.” Buck’s grin is so warm, and at that moment, Eddie wishes that Buck saw himself how he and Christopher did, as someone they cherished. He raises his eyebrows at Buck, expecting him to spill details and Buck complies; tells him all about the elf from last Christmas and their _adorable_ son. Buck is the one blushing, now.

Eddie ducks his head and laughs, hand going to Buck’s shoulder. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it before.”

Buck's laughter stops, and he stills under Eddie's hand. Eddie looks up to find his mouth agape. “What?” Buck manages to choke out, “You’ve considered us before?”

“Oh, uh,” Eddie stammers like an idiot, and he knows he’s going to hate himself a little for this, but he needs to understand how Buck feels, “I was talking about making you an emergency contact.”

Buck’s face crumbles, and Eddie’s stomach contents drop, spin and make him feel a little dizzy because he saw what he’d been waiting to see. Buck wants them to be an us.

Before Buck has any more time to kick himself, or worse still, leave; Eddie wraps his arms around him and whispers, “I don’t need to consider us being a couple, Buck. I’ve had plenty of time to think about that, and I can’t imagine anything I want more.”

Buck sobs so loudly out of relief, they both turn to check if Christopher is still asleep. There’s no change in his little snores, and Eddie relaxes back into Buck whose pressed his face into Eddie’s neck.

“For a second there, I think you might have broken my heart, Diaz,” Buck whispers, turning Eddie, so they rub noses.

Eddie’s hands fall to Buck's hips, guiding him closer. “I’m sorry, I just needed-“

“To be sure,” Buck completes, pressing closer still, lips brushing gently over Eddie’s. “ _You_ are a beautiful, beautiful idiot, Eds.”

Eddie smiles, tilting his chin just so, and presses their lips together.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Lots more paperwork to be filled in now. :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
